Yearning
by LoraSwainz
Summary: You can be in love and you can be in a relationship. But they're not always the same thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This has been floating around my brain for a while and I just had to do it. This chapter is quite short but they will be longer in future. I just needed to get this down so things can begin. I don't own Harry Potter and I apologise for any mistakes. Let me know what you think and hopefully the next chapter should be along shortly! Enjoy!**

Hermione Granger sighed as she rolled over for the millionth time that hour. Her eyes could just make out the form of her sleeping lover. Smirking to herself the brunette gently traced her fingertips down an exposed spine, relishing in the shiver in response.

'Surely you're satisfied.' Came a sleepy voice from the darkness as the body began to stir.

'I just can't resist you.' Hermione husked against her lover's ear, sucking an earlobe into her mouth.

'I can take care of that Granger.' Bellatrix growled, pinning the girl underneath her, grinding against her as she did.  
Two pairs of lips collided passionately as tongues performed a dance well rehearsed. Smiling into the kiss, Hermione pushed the dark witch off of her. Hazel and onyx linked as the brunette playfully bit her lip and crawled up the older woman's body to straddle her hips. The dark witch's mouth instantly attached itself to a hardening nipple, gently swirling her tongue around it, producing a gasp from the brunette on top of her. The dark witch's fingers skilfully, caressed their way down the girls soft skin until they reached the wetness between her thighs. Bellatrix stared in awe Hermione's mouth hung open slightly, forming a perfect 'o' as a soft moan escaped. A moan which soon turned into a growl as a silvery light filled the room, followed by the last voice she wanted to hear.

'Mione, we finished up sooner than expected so I'm home now. You're not. Where are you?'

Bellatrix barely heard the girl's frustrated and whispered apology, her mind was preoccupied with visions of her torturing the Weasley boy.

'Just... Go.' The dark witch sighed.

'Bella, I-'

'Dont,' Bellatrix growled, 'don't go there, just go home to the Weasel.'

Hermione dressed in silence. She could feel the dark witch's eyes boring into her as she did so. She swiftly wiped the escaping tears away, making sure to hide them from the other woman.

'Tomorrow? Here, as usual.' The brunette whispered into the darkness.

'You're going shopping with mother Weasel tomorrow.'

'Sunday then?' Hermione pleaded softly, her eyes searching for the dark witch's own.

'Maybe that's not a good idea. There have been too many close calls lately.' The dark witch stated coldly. 'Not to mention you're going to be pretty busy these next few weeks. Getting married isn't a walk in the park you know.'

'Bella please. You know I can't go without you, I need you, especially now.'

'Hermione, you've got Ron to think about now.' Bellatrix managed to force out through gritted teeth.

Holding back more tears the brunette took a deep breath. 'Why do you all of a sudden care about him?' She snapped.

'Trust me sweetheart, I don't.' Bellatrix scoffed.

'You were the one that wanted this remember.' Hermione growled. 'You were the one who decided we could never be together properly. You were the one who told me to marry Ron. Merlin, Bellatrix! You know how much I care!'

'Listen Granger. You and Weasel deserve each other. You're going to live pathetic little lives and have a pathetic little family. This, was just fucking.'

Letting a sob slip the brunette turned away from the dark witch. Feeling her heart shatter the brunette ran. Ran from the only place she had ever felt whole.

* * *

Ronald Weasley was pacing in front of the fireplace when he heard his fiancée close the front door. His eyes immediately locked with hers as a frown grew on his face.

'Where the bloody hell have you been!? It's 3am 'Mione!'

'Sorry Ron, I went over my parents. I wasn't expecting you home until tomorrow and I didn't want to be alone.' The brunette whispered, lowering her eyes as she so easily lied to her future husband.

Ron's frown ceased immediately, his eyes becoming warm again. 'Have you been crying?'

'Yeah, mum insisted we watch Titanic.' The brunette tried to chuckle, resulting in an odd gurgle. Hermione swallowed as she felt the redhead's rough hands brush against her cheek clumsily.

'Oh well. You get to find the perfect wedding dress tomorrow. Cheer up.'

The brunette tried to smile, failing miserably. Quickly, she placed a kiss to the man's stubbly cheek.

'Go on to bed. I'm just going to wash my face, it feels horrid from the crying.'

'Good idea, you don't want puffy eyes tomorrow. Good night.' Ron smiled as he kissed the brunette's lips and headed to their bedroom.

Closing the bathroom door, the brunette allowed the tears to cascade down her face. Her eyes stared at the ring on her finger as the empty feeling inside her grew, overwhelming her as she sobbed on the bathroom floor, her heart yearning for the dark witch who owned it.

* * *

Onyx orbs stared into the darkness for hours. The dark witch would not allow her tears to escape. Years of practice meant she could keep them at bay. Her hands clenched fistfuls of the duvet. She was still sat upright after the girl's abrupt departure. The dark witch thought of the young brunette and how right now, she was in the arms of the ginger buffoon, who thought himself worthy of someone so perfect and precious.  
_He's more worthy than you though._ The dark witch thought bitterly. Her eyes focused on the area she knew a photo frame to be. A photo taken not long after the war. It was several days after her innocent was proven, her double act revealed to the world. It was safe to say the wizarding world was rocked at the news that Bellatrix Black was Dumbledore's most trusted informant. The picture was of her and the girl, at the beginning of their secret romance. Back when there was no Ronald in the picture. Just the two of them connecting physically and on a regular basis. The girl's words rang through Bella's mind. It was her decision that they keep things secret. What could she do for Hermione Granger? Nothing. The girl may be hurt but things will be much better for her this way.  
Fingertips lightly traced where Bellatrix knew the girls face was through the glass of the picture frame. A broken whisper ripped through the deafening silence.  
'I love you.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who followed, faved and reviewed. It makes me so happy to know people are interested. Hope you all enjoy :)**

'Oh Hermione! You look wonderful!' Molly Weasley gushed as the brunette stepped out from behind a curtain. The brunette smiled half heartedly as she inspected the dress in the mirror.

'Really? It feels a little, much.' Hermione sighed softly, her fingers tracing the large silver bow around her middle as she inspected the long white dress in the mirror, eyeing the frills around the neckline and hem with a hint of distaste.

'Pish posh no! You look incredible, Ron's a lucky man.' The Weasley matriarch grinned, fussing with the brunette's curls as she spoke.

'Have you decided on a colour for your bridesmaids yet Miss Granger?' Madame Malkin queried as she brought forward a book with various coloured cloth strips.

'I was thinking a dark purple.' Mrs Weasley answered, ceasing to fuss over the young girl and moving on to confer with the dress maker.  
Hermione cast one last glance at her reflection before disappearing behind the curtain. Carefully she peeled the dress from her body and reached for her jeans, tears swimming in her eyes.

'Ah, Miss Black, lovely to see you again.' Madame Malkin's voice rang through the store, her words piercing the young girl's heart. Hurriedly the girl pulled on her jeans and grabbed her top, rushing out from behind the curtain only to come face to face with sparkling blue eyes.

'Narcissa.' She whispered.

'Hermione, I see you have found your dress. It looks lovely.' The blonde smiled, nodding in the direction of the dress hanging behind the brunette.

'Yes. Bella is she...'

'No Hermione. My sister has gone on holiday it seems. Before you ask, she didn't say when she'd be back.' Narcissa interrupted, her eyes boring into the hazel ones opposite.  
The youngest Black sister could not comprehend the relationship her eldest sister had with the young witch. It was safe to say she was shocked when Bellatrix confided in her sisters and niece that she'd been 'fooling around' with the girl. It seemed strange to her that they would find comfort in each others arms. Andromeda on the other hand, she could see just how perfect the two were. The way their personalities fit so effortlessly, the love hidden behind their actions, shining through their eyes when they were around each other. The middle Black sister had never seen her older sister in such a way; mesmerised by the young Gryffindor who helped save the wizarding world. Captured by the girl's very being. _They bring out the best in each other_. She would always muse, much to Narcissa's confusion. The blonde hadn't realised the true extent of Bellatrix's feelings until now. Now that she has run, just as the girl was due to marry Weasley. It definitely made sense now. How could Bellatrix not see the love the girl felt too? Its plain as day in her eyes. Those eyes that were now locked onto her own, swimming with loneliness and despair.

'Oh... If you hear from her, will you let me know?'

The brunette sounded so dejected the blonde couldn't help but reach out. Stroking the girl's cheek softly the blonde spoke.

'Of course I will. Take care of yourself Hermione, she'd need you to.'

With that the youngest Black sister left, leaving Hermione more confused than ever.

* * *

Bellatrix was sat across the table from her almost counterpart, a hot cup of tea warming her hands. Her eyes bored into the liquid, taking in the steam rising from the surface.

'What are you thinking?' Andromeda asked softly.

'That I could do with something to warm my heart too.'

Silence crept up on the two as Bellatrix continued to stare into her mug. Andromeda gazed at her sister, a look of sadness in her own dark eyes.

'You know, you did have something to warm your heart. It's through your own stupidity you feel this way.'

'Its not stupidity Andromeda. I'm doing this for her.' Bellatrix growled, refusing to meet her sister's eyes.

'All you're doing for her is turning her heart to ice as well Bellatrix. At least talk to the girl, don't leave things like this. If you're so insistent on ruining both of your lives at least give her an explanation.' Sensing no reply from the older woman, Andromeda continued. 'Cissy said she looked dreadful today. She yearns for you Bella, as you do for her.'

'Stop Andy. Just stop.' Bellatrix pleaded, tears beginning to form in her dark orbs as she continued to look into her tea.

* * *

It was late by the time Hermione got away from Molly Weasley. The sun had set hours ago and the sky was lit by thousands of stars. Saturday night meant that Ron would be at the Quidditch with his brothers and Harry. She knew his routine by now. Drink too many, send a slurring patronus, sleep on Harry's sofa and go straight to work from there on Sunday morning.  
Flicking her wand, the brunette turned the lights on throughout her apartment only to feel her heart stop beating.

'Bella!' She gasped, her hands shaking as she recovered from the shock. 'What are you doing here?'

'Andromeda tried to tell me that I owed you an explanation. I'm here to give you one.'

Hermione flinched and the iciness in the dark woman's voice. She knew it to be an act, a defence mechanism but that didn't stop it from slicing through the brunette's chest like a knife.

'Go on then, explain.'

'What we had was good. Of course it was, I enjoyed myself immensely but... I'm not the one for you Hermione. Ron, well, he's always been there for you. He's always loved you. You're meant to be together everyone knows that.' Bellatrix's voice softened as she turned away.

'Why is it so hard for you to admit that you might have feelings for me? It was so much more than good and you know it!' Hermione snapped.

'My feelings are irrelevant Hermione. Why is it so hard for you to see that this was all a mistake!? A brilliant mistake but a mistake nonetheless.'

'Something as amazing as this can never be a mistake.' Carefully the brunette slid her hand into Bellatrix's, their fingers interlocking perfectly. 'Look me in the eye and tell me you don't care. If you can do that then... I'll forget this ever happened.'

'Hermione...' The dark witch whispered, she turned to face the girl head on, their eyes connected. 'I... I don't... I don't care.' Letting go of the girls hand, Bellatrix took a step back, her eyes bore in to Hermione's a moment longer, trying to memorise the beauty of them one last time.

* * *

A sobbing, hysterical, Hermione Granger was not what Andromeda expected on her Saturday night. Smiling warmly, the witch placed a glass of firewhiskey in front of the distraught girl. Sensing this was a moment that called for something stronger than tea; a lot stronger.

'What has my darling sister done now?' She sighed as she placed her hand on top of the young girl's.

'She told me it was all a mistake, just some fun for her. She looked me in the eye and she told me she didn't care. Merlin, I've been such an idiot.'

'Yes you have.' Andromeda stated, causing the girl to look up. Allowing andromeda to see the pain evident in her eyes.

'You know you're supposed to be supportive. Reassure me, tell me she's the idiot, not me.'

'Oh, she is an idiot. Truth is you both are. She's an idiot for telling you she doesn't care and you... You're an idiot for believing her.'

'What my mother is trying to say 'Mione, is that it was clear as day how Aunt Bella feels about you. When have you known her show anyone compassion other than her family and yourself?' Tonks smirked from the doorway before moving to sit on the other side of the young girl. Noting the confusion on the girl's face Andromeda spoke again.

'Do we really need to spell it out for you? She loves you. She's doing all of this because she believes it's what is best for you.'

'But she is what's best for me!' The brunette sighed, hiding her head in her hands.

'You've not done much to prove that though.' Tonks smiled sympathetically as she rubbed the girl's back in a comforting manner.

'What can I do apart from try and tell her how much I care?' Hermione argued.

'Sometimes you have to show people you love them, not tell them dear.'

'I don't understand what more I could have done.' The brunette whispered defeatedly.

'Broken up with Ron. Yes, I know she told you that you should marry him but its certainly not what she wants. When she told you she didn't want a relationship, just sex, you entered a relationship with Ron almost straight away. We know it was to make her jealous and to save his feelings but that doesn't matter, she didn't. Seeing you with him broke her, she realised what she can't have. She thinks she'll never be what you need and you agreeing to marry him only increased that.' Tonks explained quietly. 'It doesn't take a genius to know this marriage isn't what you want. You're allowing your life to be dictated 'Mione. You need to stand up for yourself, go get what you want because its you who's gonna suffer in the long run.' The Auror finished, smiling softly at the Gryffindor.

'Andy, did she tell you where she's going?' Hermione asked, her eyes sparkling with hope.

'No. She doesn't want anyone knowing, for this reason.' The older witch sighed.

'Well then... I'm just going to have to work that little bit harder to find her.' The brunette smiled fully for the first time that weekend, her eyes flashing with determination as she removed her engagement ring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who has followed, faved and reviewed. It means the world to me which I know is very cliché. I don't own HP and I apologise for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :) **

* * *

Hermione sighed softly as she sat on the edge of the bed. The room was rather simple, a double bed, chair, dressing table and a small bathroom in the corner. Not that she expected anything extravagant at 5 galleons a night. The brunette had spent a whole afternoon the previous week, forcing Andromeda and Narcissa to reveal every place Bellatrix wanted to visit or particularly enjoyed visiting. That was what brought her to her small room in Krakow. According to Narcissa, Bella loved Krakow when they visited with their parents; back when they were teenagers. After spending her day wandering through the streets Hermione knew why. There was something strangely calming about the city; the majestic buildings, the cold and the relaxed nature of everything and everyone. Lying back on the bed Hermione cast her mind to the last few days, they had been physically and mentally draining to say the least.

* * *

_'It's not that easy Hermione and you know it.' Ron seethed, his ears darkening as he glared at the brunette._

_'Of course it is Ronald. We're through. I've told you, this just isn't working.' Hermione explained, forcing herself to remain calm. _

_'Because you're not trying!' The red-head declared, his voice rising with every syllable. _

_'No. You're right, I'm not trying because this isn't what I want. I'm sorry.' Hermione placed her engagement ring on the table in front of the wizard, avoiding eye contact as she did so. Although Hermione never really loved Ron, there was still a part of her that cared for him. They were friends for years. Sure he took advantage of her skills and abilities on a constant basis, expected her to do everything for him and never appreciated her but that didn't mean she hated him. There was a time the brunette would have done almost anything to have been Ron's fiancé, but a year on the run with him acting a complete git and then meeting Bella fully extinguished any of those feelings. _

_'You'll be back. I can promise you that.' Ron growled, his tone so icy that Hermione had to suppress a shiver. _

* * *

_Hermione couldn't have looked away if she'd tried. The way the woman moved was utterly mesmerising. Her hips, swaying slightly with every step, her eyes, black as night but sparkling like diamonds, her lips, blood red and full, forming a smirk that could only be described as... Fucking hot! Swallowing hard, the brunette readied herself for any form of encounter. Even a simple 'hello' from this dark angel would have sent a usually structured mind into an ocean of confusion and disarray. _

_'Granger isn't it?' Bellatrix queried, her eyes locked on Hermione's own. 'Hermione Granger?'_

_'Y-Yes.' The brunette spluttered, mental cursing herself as she did so. 'It's a pleasure to meet you Madame Lestrange.' _

_'Black. It's Madame Black, though I much prefer Bellatrix.' The witch grinned, her smile dazzling the younger woman, making her heart falter. 'It is a pleasure to meet you too, Miss Granger. And while I would like nothing more than to acquaint myself with you, Minerva was insistent she see you sooner rather than later.' _

_'Oh, okay.' Hermione smiled up at the dark witch before offering her hand to greet the woman properly. 'Thank you, but please, call me Hermione. It was lovely to meet you, maybe we'll see each other again.' _

_Bellatrix couldn't help but smile at the hope so distinctly lacing the young girl's voice. She took the smaller hand into her own and brought it to her lips, pressing them ever so softly against the girl's skin. The dark witch could never have resisted smirking at the blush that rose on the brunette's face, it was an endearing sight and Bellatrix swore to herself she would do everything in her power to see the girl blush again soon._

_'We will meet again Hermione, I assure you.' _

* * *

_'Well well well. Look who we have here.' The dark witch smirked as she brought herself well into the brunette's personal space. _

_'Bellatrix,' Hermione managed to choke out, 'I didn't know you'd be here.' _

_'Trust me dearie, it was not my intention. My sister... Insisted I attend and I listened, against my better judgement.' _

_'It's not that bad.' The brunette rolled her eyes playfully._

_'Oh it is princess... I thought Celestina Warbeck was horrific solo, so imagine my shock and suffering when Molly Weasley decides that 'A cauldron full of hot, strong love' would be better as a duet. I've known Banshee's easier on the ear than that travesty.' _

_Hermione burst out laughing at the seriousness on Bellatrix's face. 'You get used to it, trust me.' _

_'Oh no... I don't think I ever want to get used to it princess.' Bellatrix smiled. 'As for trusting you, I do.' _

_Hermione paused. She certainly wasn't expecting that from the older woman. 'I'm glad.'_

_Bellatrix smiled warmly at the brunette before speaking again. 'I don't suppose I could persuade you to take a walk with me? I've endured more than enough of the so called Christmas spirit and I could do with some sane company for a little while.' _

_'Of course, that would be lovely.' _

_Bellatrix and Hermione strolled peacefully through the fields surrounding The Burrow. Every now and again Hermione could swear she felt the dark witch brush against her. Smiling to herself the brunette rested her hand dangerously close to where Bellatrix's was hanging by her side. Allowing their skin to occasionally brush and enjoying the warmth that spread through her each time it did. _

_'Christmas isn't so bad you know.' _

_'I know, I'm not usually such a troll but this isn't my idea of a good Christmas. It's too stressful and loud.' Bellatrix explained softly._

_'I can understand that. The Weasley's aren't exactly the most peaceful family.' _

_'You can say that again. I swear, if I have to hear mother Weasley shriek one more time I will perforate my own bloody ear drums.' Bellatrix grumbled. _

_'You get used to it. Soon it will just be background noise to you.' Hermione assured gently. _

_'I would never get used to that. So, I suppose it's a good job I don't have too.'_

_'You don't?' The brunette queried softly. _

_'There's no chance I'm sticking around now. I've done my part, risked my life on many occasions for Dumbledore, spent over a decade rotting in that place and then assisting in the saviour of the wizarding world. If I have to endure more of the Weasley's they'll be putting my back into cell 93 for murder.' The dark witch chuckled at first but stopped when she noted the frown on the brunette's face. 'I was just kidding princess, I'm not actually a murderer and while the Weasley's may be rather... Boisterous. I won't be ending their existence any time soon.' _

_'No, it's not that. I just, didn't expect you to leave. I'd have thought you'd enjoy being a part of society again now that you can. I mean, your family is reunited properly and you can go back to being one of the most respected people in our community.' _

_'It was never my intention to stay. Acting as you are expected and doing as society dictates isn't my idea of freedom. I'm no seer though. Something may hold me here one day princess.' _

_Hermione's frown disappeared as Bellatrix spoke. She fully understood the dark witch's statement but was thoroughly shocked by the disappointment it caused, disappointment that seemed to be gnawing at her brain, refusing her to be pleased for Bellatrix and her new found freedom. Forcing herself to smile, she chose a lighter topic of conversation. _

_'Why princess?' She asked, genuinely interested in whatever answer the other woman had for her. _

_Bellatrix laughed outright. 'Merlin knows really. It's just fitting don't you think?'_

_'Not really.' Hermione admitted shyly. _

_'You can't be telling me that you don't know how special you are?' Bellatrix laughed until she saw the frown was once again, marring Hermione's beautiful features. 'You really don't know?' The dark witch couldn't stop the shocked tone her voice adopted. _

_Hermione shook her head shyly, avoiding eye contact with the dark angel entirely. 'I'm nothing special.' She whispered. _

_Bellatrix moved her arm, taking the brunette's hand into her own and intertwining their fingers. Stopping their walk the dark witch turned the younger woman to face her. Her dark eyes searched the hazel of the girl's carefully. _

_'You are Hermione. Undoubtedly special and a princess in every sense of the word.' _

_Hermione smiled warmly at the dark witch before answering. 'I hope not every sense. I always picture princess' to be rather useless. They never do anything for themselves but rely on their knight in shining armour.' _

_'Well, evidently you don't know of any good princess'.' Bellatrix grinned playfully. 'You're the good kind, who doesn't need anyone to do anything. Although, you should definitely let people look after you occasionally. Merlin knows you deserve to be treated like a princess.' _

_Hermione swallowed audibly at the look in the dark witch's eyes. There was a warmth swimming within them that drew the brunette in. She felt the soft skin of Bellatrix's hand brush against her cheek. 'I-Uh. I really don't, I mean I'm... Just me. I... no one would want...'_

_'Shhhhh Hermione.' Bellatrix whispered, her breath tickling the girl's skin as she got ever closer. 'Only a fool wouldn't want you. Let me, let me treat you like a princess.' _

_Hermione barely managed to nod as she lost herself in the depths of Bellatrix's eyes. Her heart thudded erratically in her chest as Bellatrix's lips brushed lightly against her own. Whimpering softly, the younger witch pressed herself more fully against the dark witch. Feeling how every curve and bend fit perfectly with her own. Her entire being was buzzing as she felt a wet tongue swipe against her bottom lip, begging for entrance. The two witch's tongues met hesitantly and neither could hold back the deep moans that erupted from deep within them. Hermione never would have believed a simple kiss could have ever felt this good and Bellatrix, she had never experienced anything close to the sensations running through her body now. Smiling brightly, the dark witch pulled back. Her eyes searched the brunette's for any sign of discomfort. Seeing none, a wave of relief washed over her and she kissed the girl again, softly and chastely. _

_'Come. As much as I want this to continue Hermione, your friends are no doubt wondering where you are.' _

_Before the dark witch had a chance to begin walking, the brunette placed a firm kiss to her lips. _

_'Merry Christmas, my knight in shining armour.'_

_'Merry Christmas princess.'_

* * *

Nothing could have prevented the tears cascading down the brunette's cheeks as she thought of her first kiss with her very own dark angel. Of course, she never expected things to turn out the way they did. What seemed like the beginning of a perfect love story couldn't have turned out any different. Wiping her tears on her sleeve, Hermione reached for the piece of parchment on the bedside table. She had another day of searching Krakow before moving on to Prague on Monday. Praying to whoever would listen that she would find Bella soon, the brunette flicked her wand, diminishing the light and settling in to bed, hoping sleep would envelop her soon and come without disturbance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to warn you all not to expect such speedy updates in future. I just felt I really needed to show Bellatrix and how she's coping. This story probably won't last long, 10 chapters maybe. Hope you all enjoy and feedback is greatly appreciated :)**

* * *

Looking out across the city, Bellatrix fought against the tears stinging her eyes. She wouldn't allow herself to cry over this, she knew from the beginning the girl could never truly be hers. If only knowledge had been enough, then she wouldn't feel as though a giant had punched a hole through her chest. Lifting her head high, the dark witch strode down a familiar road. Strutting into a bar on her left, demanding the immediate attention of its patrons.

As the dark witch sipped her firewhiskey she was more than aware of the glances and gazes she was receiving. There was no denying the woman was beautiful, she was a Black after-all. Bellatrix remembered this particular bar from her pre-Azkaban days. Whenever the stress of being a double agent for Albus Dumbledore got to her she would escape to this city and this bar. It was peaceful. Only ever a few witches or wizards within its walls. Witches and wizards who understood. It was an unspoken understanding, the bar was for those to seek refuge when life became too much.

'It is good to see you Madame Black. It has been to long since you visited last.' The barman grinned at the dark witch as he refilled her glass, free of charge.

'It's rather good to be back. I agree, 7 months is rather a long time.' The dark witch smirked as she accepted the drink.

'I assumed things were going well with the girl, that's why you didn't return.'

'Things could never go well.' Bellatrix huffed, downing the rest of her drink and slamming the tumbler back onto the bar.

'You think too little of yourself Bella.'

'Not at all. I just, think so highly of her.' The dark witch muttered, unwilling to announce her weakness to anyone but her trustworthy barman. Bellatrix had known Logan Belford for 20 years, he took over management of the bar the very same day she discovered it. Aside from her sisters, Logan was the only person she ever really trusted. Until Hermione came along anyway. From then on he was insistent on making her life hell, badgering her about the young girl constantly.

* * *

_'Just do it Bellatrix. You never know when you're gonna get such an opportunity again.' Logan smiled brightly at his good friend, hoping to cheer her up even the slightest. _

_'It's not as simple as that Belford and you know it.' The dark witch growled in response, helping herself to a bottle of mead from behind the bar._

_'Why the heck not? She obviously feels something for you otherwise she wouldn't be letting you fuck her senseless every night!' _

_'It's not every night. We have Tuesday's off.' Bellatrix smirked at the blonde haired wizard making him laugh loudly._

_'What's holding you back? You're Bellatrix fucking Black... Since when have you been afraid of something as little as a girl?' The man smiled, knowing the risks of saying such a thing to any member of the Black family, let alone Bellatrix._

_'I'm not afraid of her.' Bellatrix snapped. 'Just what she does to me.' She added quietly, avoiding her friend's piercing green eyes. _

_'It's okay to be afraid you know? It makes you human. Hell, I was petrified when I moved out here. Coming from a small village in Gloucestershire to the big bad city.' Logan stated, sneakily removing the bottle of mead from Bellatrix's reach. _

_'That's different. You moving from one shitty country to another is not the same as me falling in love with a 19 year old, muggle-born, Gryffindor who has a much better suitor.' The dark witch growled, it was evident she didn't want to be having this conversation but this was Logan. He would never let her have peace for 5 minutes to try and think for herself, he always had to interfere. Like everyone else, he thought he knew what was best for her. _

_'I see there's still some of your parents influence affecting you. Does it really matter she's muggle-born? As for the age, well, I have to say you're looking mighty fine for someone of your age. You don't look a day over 30. This other suitor can take a funny run, she obviously isn't interested if she's letting you give her one.' The blonde smirked, he couldn't fend off thoughts of Bellatrix pleasing a young and gorgeous brunette like Granger, it would be the centre of many a man's dreams._

_'No. Her blood status doesn't bother me but my family's background will probably bother her. I'm holding her back, from so much. Him included.' _

_'Don't do this to yourself Bella. Stop punishing yourself for things you could never have controlled and let yourself be happy. Starting with Hermione Granger. The next time I see you, you better have her in tow. Now get out and tell her you love her.' Logan smiled smugly as he watched his friend leave the bar. Finally, she would allow herself to be happy, Merlin knows she deserves it. _

* * *

'What happened girl? I thought you were ready to give yourself to her.' The wizard smiled sympathetically while pouring the woman another drink.

'A hell of a lot. I never did tell her how I felt.' Bellatrix sighed sadly as she gazed into the depths of her drink.

'Well why the fuck not!? Bellatrix Black I swear you are the most useless woman I know.'

'I tried.' Bellatrix whispered. 'It was too late. If I hadn't messed things up beforehand things would have been different.'

'What on earth do you mean?' Logan frowned as he saw the emptiness in his friend's eyes. They looked so much like they did the first time she visited after spending 14 years in that place. Dull, lifeless; depression seemed to seep from them, affecting anyone that came into contact.

'If I hadn't told her it was just fucking, maybe I would have stood a chance.' The dark witch took a deep breath before placing her drink back onto the bar, untouched. 'If I hadn't requested to keep things casual there's a chance she would be mine. I was too late. By the time I left here, ready to tell her how I truly felt, it was too late.'

* * *

_Bellatrix couldn't fight the grin that had spread on her face. This was it. Logan was right, she needed to give this thing with Hermione a chance. She'd only grow to regret it otherwise, grow to be a bitter old lady, living in daydreams revolving around what ifs. Readying herself, the dark witch opened the door to The Burrow, knowing the girl to be there and hastily entered the living room. _

_She was there. Sitting on the sofa with Potter and the Weasley girl. They were all smiling happily and laughing but not her, she seemed lost and almost frightened. _

_Black eyes sought to connect with hazel and immediately regretted it. There were tears swimming in the girl's eyes, making Bellatrix hesitant. _

_'Bellatrix! We weren't expecting you.' Molly Weasley beamed as she tried to pull the dark woman into her bosom only to be dodged smoothly as the dark witch made her way to Hermione. _

_The brunette rose without a word, leading the older witch to the kitchen where they could be alone. _

_'Princess... I need to tell you something.' The dark witch smiled warmly, caressing the brunette's cheek._

_'I need to tell you something too.' Hermione shifted awkwardly under her lover's touch, tears brimming in her eyes once more. _

_'What's wrong?' Bellatrix frowned, her thumb gently swiping the tears that fell._

_'Ron, he asked me to marry him. I said yes.' _

_'You're marrying Weasel.' Bellatrix whispered, her hand dropping from the Gryffindor's face as she did so. _

_'Yes.' Hermione whispered, her voice cracking as more tears fell._

_'Surely, you are not crying because of it? You should be happy.' Bellatrix couldn't even bring herself to be angry. Her heart had been plunged into ice, cracking and smashing into a million pieces. _

_'I-I am I guess. But what about you? How do you feel about it?' Hermione questioned, her eyes desperate to connect with Bellatrix's._

_'I'm indifferent. It's your choice who you marry and if you choose Weasel, well then that's your decision.' _

_'I understand.' Hermione whispered, afraid her voice would fail her if she spoke any louder. 'What was it you wanted to say?' _

_Bellatrix froze as she tried to think of an answer for the girl. There was no way she could tell her the truth now, but that was entirely her own fault. She should never have lied to the girl in the beginning. Then it might have been her everyone was congratulating, not Weasel._

_'I just wanted to tell you that... That I lo- I lost a bet with Cissy. Meaning I'm on babysitting duties this week while Andy and Dora have a night off. I was just wondering whether you wanted to help, I know how much you love Teddy and he you.' The dark witch only partly bluffed, it was her turn to take care of the toddler but that wasn't relevant to the girl at all._

_'I'd love to Bella. Just let me know the details.' Hermione tried to smile but failed miserably, more tears spilling down her cheeks. She watched as the dark witch nodded, so slightly she might have missed it, and then proceeded to walk away only lacking the usual air of arrogance. 'Nothing has changed you know.' _

_Bellatrix halted when she heard the girl's call. Fighting back her tears she walked out of the Weasley's home and into the night. 'Everything has changed princess.'_

* * *

Logan placed his hand on the witch's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

'So she married Weasley.' He spoke softly, hoping to lessen the blow as he spoke.

'No.' Bellatrix stated simply, reaching for her drink again.

'Then why haven't you told her? There's still time Bellatrix, she could leave him!' The barman grinned as he took a step backwards.

'She offered to. I told her not to bother.'

'Merlin's balls! What is wrong with you? You complain you love her and can't have her but when she offers herself up to you, you turn her down! It's ridiculous Bellatrix.' Logan seethed, unable to control the frustration and anger his friend was causing.

'She deserves to be happy, she deserves someone who can love her and provide for her. Someone she won't be judged for being with and that's not me, that's Weasel!' The dark witch snapped.

'But it sounds as though she loves you and trust me, that is all that matters. Tell her Bella, before it really is too late.'

Bellatrix gazed into her friend's green eyes for over a minute, her expression unreadable.

'I came here to get drunk Belford. Not to discuss Hermione Granger. So, if you do not mind, I would like you to refill my glass and shut the fuck up, else I find another useless bar in this useless place to get wasted. Got it?' The dark witch fought off the sadness trying to creep into her bones, reacting the only way she knew how. Get angry, get drunk. This is how it starts. A few drinks to ease the heartache and ever present pain, turning into the monster you perceive yourself to be and growing old, alone and bitter because you're too cowardly to act upon your feelings.

'I can get someone else to run the bar if you fancy hitting all of the _useless _bars this side of Vancouver?' Logan smirked at the thought.

'No,' Bellatrix smirked herself while her eyes flicked across the room to a young brunette sat in the corner whose eyes had been boring into her from the moment she arrived. 'I think I may have plans for this evening.'


	5. Chapter 5

Clutching her umbrella tightly, Hermione Granger trotted down the familiar path to Andromeda's home. She was preparing to leave Czechoslovakia when she received a letter from the older witch marked urgent. So, here she was; swiftly making her way down the well-trodden side road that led to the warm cottage she grew to love almost like a home away from home. The girl was shivering, soaked through to the bone as the rain plummeted her from what seemed like all directions.

As the cottage came into view, Hermione could feel herself begin to relax. From the moment she read the letter, excitement bubbled inside her. She packed her belongings and apparated back to Britain in less than 10 minutes. Knocking the door once, the brunette entered quickly.

'Andy?' She called out, removing her now dripping coat and hanging it up carefully, leaving her umbrella just outside.

'In here sweetheart.' The older witch popped her head around the door frame, smiling warmly at the girl.

* * *

Gratefully, Hermione sipped her tea, holding the mug in both hands in an effort to warm herself.

'So, I hate to be so blunt but, where is she?' Hermione beamed at the two women opposite causing them both to laugh.

'Vancouver.' Andromeda answered. 'Go to a bar; The Stout Goblin. You'll find her there, or at least people who know where she is.'

'How did you find out?' The brunette queried as she took another mouthful of tea.

'I received an owl from an old friend of Bella's. She only ever introduced me to him a handful of times but the two of them go way back.' Narcissa answered but chuckled slightly at the jealous gleam in the Gryffindor's eyes. 'Not that far back Hermione.'

The brunette smiled sheepishly before nodding, urging the blonde to continue.

'He told me she was there and was in a bit of a mess. His name is Logan Belford. He's the landlord and is expecting you any day now.' The blonde could only return the young girl's grin. Her excitement was contagious and the two sister's couldn't help but hope for the best. Merlin knows both of the women deserved it.

'Thank you. Both of you. This is nothing to do with your tea making skills Andy but... I have to go.'

The brunette kissed both women's cheeks quickly before speeding off to the door. The two women didn't move for a few minutes until Narcissa burst out laughing.

'Merlin... Those two are more suited than I ever realised.' The blonde sighed happily.

'Tell me about it.' Andromeda chuckled. 'At least I know my tea making isn't horrendous.' The brunette smiled.

'I wouldn't be so sure.' Narcissa smirked playfully, placing her mug on the opposite end of the coffee table and laughing at her sister's look of outrage.

* * *

_'Cissy, as much as I trust you, I still don't think this is a good idea.' Andromeda whispered as she crept alongside her baby sister. _

_'Oh hush woman... Grow some balls.' The blonde smirked as she carefully began to climb the stairs, trying her best not to make a sound. _

_'Mother would turn in her grave.' The brunette smirked back before taking a deep breath. 'She's going to kill us.'_

_'Of course she won't. It serves her right anyway, if she wasn't so secretive about her new lover, we wouldn't have to sneak.' Narcissa muttered, silently approaching her eldest sister's door._

_'When she tries to torture us, I'll make sure to tell her it was your idea.' _

_'Shhh.' The blonde froze before turning to grin at her sister. 'Well, we know our suspicions are correct, it's a female lover.' Narcissa chuckled at the soft moans coming from Bellatrix's bedroom. _

_'Bella... Stop. We have to get ready or we'll be late... again. Oh fuck! No, don't stop!' _

_Narcissa went for the door handle only to have Andromeda grab her hand. Turning to tell her sister to stop being such a coward, she saw how wide her sister's eyes were, her face clearly displaying shock. 'What?' She hissed, annoyed at getting stopped so close to the finish line. _

_'I know that voice.' Andy whispered. 'I know that voice very well.'_

_'Who is it?' Narcissa asked, a grin spreading on her face. _

_Andromeda pushed her younger sister out of the way before barging into the room with Narcissa close behind._

_Narcissa froze as she took in the scene in front of her, her mouth opening and closing but not making a sound. There was her older sister, on top of a very young brunette. Her fingers buried knuckle deep inside her while the girl's back was arched, her hips lifted as she was on the brink of her climax. _

_Bellatrix's face contorted into a mask of pure fury while the brunette underneath her turned a fantastic shade of red._

_'Bellatrix Black! Why didn't you tell us you were sleeping with Hermione Granger!?' Narcissa finally screeched._

_'Because it's none of your damn business! Get out! Now!' The dark witch fumed as she tried to cover the young girl up with the duvet covers. _

_'Oh fucking hell.' The brunette groaned as the two sisters hurriedly left the room. 'Shut up you.' The brunette glared at the older witch who was trying her hardest not to laugh outright. Digging her elbow into the dark witch's side, Hermione finally smiled as Bellatrix burst into fits of roaring laughter._

_'You should have seen your face!' She wheezed. 'Did you see their faces? It was brilliant!' _

_'Yes, I did see their faces.' Hermione growled. 'It's all I'll be able to think about whenever I'm about to cum for the rest of my bloody life!' The two witches laughed for what felt like an eternity to the two Black sister's waiting for an explanation._

_Kissing the girl's temple softly, Bellatrix handed her a robe to cover up before speaking._

_'Let's go face the wrath of the Black's.' _

_'Together.' Hermione whispered as she kissed the dark witch's lips gently._

_'Together.' _

* * *

Hermione hurried down the dark alley way, her hand already grasping her wand as she headed towards The Stout Goblin. Her heart thumping louder with every step. The door creaked loudly as she pushed it, attracting the attention of the pub's patrons. Eyes stared and glared from all directions as the brunette hesitantly made her way to the bar.

'What can I get for you?' Logan asked casually, his hand already reaching for a butterbeer, there was no way such an innocent looking child wanted anything stronger.

'Bellatrix Black.' The brunette lowered her voice as she looked into the piercing green eyes of the barman.

'Hermione then is it... You look different from the newspapers.' The barman smiled as he shook hands with the girl. 'I'm Logan, Bella's friend.'

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 'Do you know where she is?' The brunette carried on, not wanting to get involved in small talk. 'I've been searching all over Europe for three weeks. I'd really just like to tell her the truth already.'

'Yes, I do know where she is.' Logan narrowed his eyes as he took in the girl.

'Where?' The brunette sighed, frustration rising within her.

'Here.'

Hermione gasped at the feeling of hot breath against the back of her neck. Spinning around, she flung her arms around the dark witch, burying her face into a pale neck. After a few moments, the brunette pulled back, her hazel eyes connecting with Bella's onyx.

'You're okay.' The brunette whispered as tears filled her eyes.

'I guess so.' Bellatrix replied coolly. 'What are you doing here?'

'Looking for you. Please Bella, we need to talk. I need to tell you so much.' The brunette began but was cut off by a finger pressed against her lips.

'Not here.' Bellatrix frowned before grasping a small wrist and dragging it towards the exit, her eyes sending a death warning to the barman as she did so.

* * *

'What do you want Granger? Or is it Weasley yet?' Bellatrix snorted as she poured herself a glass of firewhiskey.

'It's Granger, and it will never be Weasley.' Hermione muttered. Bellatrix eyed the girl carefully. She looked terrible, she'd obviously lost weight; her clothes were hanging uselessly from her tiny frame. There were dark purple, almost black, bags under her eyes. Eyes that had lost their sparkle and warmth.

'And why is that?' She asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible even though her heart was soaring at the girl being there.

'I left him. As soon as you left. I've been looking for you ever since.'

'You have?' Bellatrix's eyebrows rose. 'Why would you do that? You would have had the perfect life.'

'No. I wouldn't.' Hermione grasped the dark witch's hand with her own, interlocking their fingers.

'My life would be far from perfect with Ron. In fact it would be hell. There's only one thing that would make my life perfect.'

'A library the size of France.' Bellatrix smirked causing the brunette to chuckle.

'You.' The brunette whispered.

'I...'

'Don't say anything.' Hermione pleaded as she closed the distance between the two of them, her lips brushing against Bellatrix's. 'I love you.'

The two witch's lips met softly, moulding against each other as hands roamed everywhere, searching for warm and soft skin. Tongues met hesitantly, melting against each other as the two grew hungrier and more passionate with every passing second.

Bellatrix stripped the girl slowly, relishing in every touch of new skin, her lips tasting wherever they could. It wasn't until the girl was naked she removed her own clothing, tossing it carelessly aside as she dragged the girl down the carpet. Lowering herself on top of the brunette, connecting their lips she moaned softly, not knowing where her own body stopped and the girl's began as they became one. Their body's moving in tandem as they rocked and wriggled against each other, whimpering, panting and groaning together. Bella could feel the girl's wetness on her thigh as the girl could most likely feel her own. She relished in the soft gasp that escaped the girl's lips as she slowly pushed inside of her with two fingers. Her eyes widened in awe at the overload on her senses. Her eyes were glued to the girl's face. Her eyes glazed with lust, half closed. Her mouth hanging open as constant whimpers and moans left it. Her heat felt amazing around the dark witch's fingers, combined with the soft brushes of skin the dark witch felt goosebumps erupt on her skin. Bellatrix began a hard pace. Thrusting deep inside of the girl, curling her fingers and shivering at the sweet moans Hermione provided. She could feel the muscles fluttering around her fingers as her thumb caught the girl's clit, rubbing it as she continued to thrust. Lowering her head she whispered into the girls ear, throwing her over the edge. She held the girl's body tightly against her own, the words swimming through her mind. The words she swore she never tell the girl were the very words that sent sent her body into spasms of pleasure. 'I love you.' She whispered again, smiling warmly as the girl responded by curling around her, her breathing evening out as she slipped into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

'Princess.' Bellatrix groaned as she tried to move making the girl grunt in response. 'Come on, lets get you up. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to sleep on the floor.' The dark witch smiled softly, lifting the girl and carrying her in the direction of the bedroom.

'I was comfy.' Hermione grumbled as her dark lover lay her on the bed, covering her with the duvet.

'Go back to sleep Hermione.' Bellatrix whispered as she placed a kiss to the girl's forehead.

Suddenly wide awake, the brunette shot up. Her eyes immediately locking on a pale and confused face. 'Why aren't you coming to bed?'

'I'm not tired.' Sensing the girl's discomfort Bella sat on the edge of the bed. Her fingers running through chestnut curls as she kissed soft lips. 'I'll still be here when you wake up. I promise.'

Satisfied with the dark witch's response, Hermione sank back into the mattress. Sleep taking over as soon as her head hit the pillow. Bellatrix watched as the girl slept. She couldn't help but smile as the girl grunted in her sleep. She couldn't believe she was ever prepared to give this up, even the standard rise and fall of the brunette's chest as she slept was precious to her. There was no doubt in her brain that Hermione was her everything, her world.

Casting a silencing charm on the bedroom Bellatrix swiftly made her way to the kitchen. Hell bent on making the girl breakfast in bed. She had a long way to go to make it up to the Gryffindor but bacon was a sure way to help the process.

* * *

_Bellatrix smirked as she licked the chocolate sauce from Hermione's stomach. The brunette whimpered as her eyes locked on to her secret lover's, they were shining with lust and something she couldn't quite pinpoint. _

_'As the daughter of a dentist, I cannot condone chocolate for breakfast Ms Black.' The brunette smiled playfully._

_'Well then, I suppose I'll just have to eat you.' The dark witch grinned before playfully nipping at the girl's skin while her fingertips tickled wherever they could reach. Laughing at the girl who was squeaking and wriggling underneath her, Bellatrix took it upon herself to pull the girl onto her lap. Wrapping her arms around the girl's waist, holding her tightly whilst legs automatically secured themselves around her own waist. _

_'I could stay like this forever.' Hermione whispered once her breathing returned to normal. _

_Bellatrix didn't reply. Instead, she rested her forehead against the girl's. Inhaling the scent of her hair and tracing patterns on the skin of her lower back with her fingertips. She would give everything to stay like this forever with her princess but deep down, she knew that wasn't how it was meant to be. _

* * *

Hermione couldn't keep the grin off of her face as she walked hand in hand with the woman she loved through Vancouver. The two had taken the time to just enjoy being together all morning. No talk of the future, the past or what their present was. They simply enjoyed just being. Bellatrix watched in awe as the girl got excited over the seals; poking their small heads above the surface and splashing around. Snaking her arm around the girl's waist, the dark witch pressed her lips to an ear.

'Come on Princess. Let's get closer.' The older woman grinned as pure excitement lit up the girl's face.

The dark witch carefully guided her young lover across the rocks. Her arm never leaving the girl's waist from fear of her falling and for fear of losing her. Finding a spot close to the edge, Bellatrix sat; pulling the Gryffindor onto her lap as she did so. Hermione instantly relaxed into the other woman's body. Her arms were wrapped securely around her waist and her chin rested upon her shoulder. Her breath tickling the girl's neck.

'You never struck me as a seal person.' Hermione chuckled.

'I'm not.' Bellatrix snorted. 'I just like seeing you this excited and happy.' She added shyly.

'You do realise we can always be this happy?' The brunette whispered, turning her head just enough to gaze into black orbs.

'Despite my initial thinking, yes. I do realise that Hermione.' Smiling, the dark witch brushed her nose against the brunette's.

'What are we now? I know we agreed to just be happy today but, I need to know. I love you Bella and I can't go back to how things were.'

'Things will never go back to the way they were.' The dark witch grumbled. 'If Weasley so much as looks in your direction I may have to remind everyone why I was known as crazy and cruel. I love you Hermione, I never thought I'd say those words out loud but it's true. You are my life, I will do whatever you want me too.' The dark witch broke the eye contact. Suddenly nervous, she found a patch on her robes to stare at intensely.

'I want you to be mine.' Hermione whispered as she cupped her love's face, connecting their eyes once again. 'I want us to be together. To be a couple. Argue about what's for dinner, sleep in the same bed, maybe marry one day and produce little devils that are sure to drive anyone bonkers. I want a life with you Bella.'

'Then that is what you'll get.' Bellatrix spoke softly. 'The little devils will obviously take after you though. I was an angel child.' She winked causing the younger girl to frown and shove her playfully.

* * *

_Arms and legs were entwined as the two women lay in post-orgasmic bliss. Their chests were no longer heaving but rising and falling steadily as they calmed. _

_'I want my life to be like this.' Hermione whispered to the darkness._

_'Like what?' Bellatrix yawned as she stretched out._

_'This. Us. Together.' _

_'Princess...' Bellatrix frowned. 'Don't be a flobberworm. This, is not what you want.'_

_'Yes, it is.' _

_'Trust me, it's not.' The dark witch laughed._

_'Well, Why not?' The brunette huffed._

_'Because this is meaningless. It's just a bit of fun... It's not like I'm going to make an honest woman out of you is it?' Bellatrix laughed again though humour was not close to the emotion roaring in her heart. She would not allow herself to fall for the girl. This was just supposed to be something fun. Hermione was intelligent, beautiful, talented. A perfect fuck buddy; nothing more. Bellatrix would not allow herself to be the cause of the girl's broken heart, her shattered dreams, her downfall. _

_Hermione attempted to swallow the painful lump that was rising in her chest. As it rose it seemed to push a heavy weight down her stomach, resulting in a queasy feeling. Her eyes stung as tears tried to force their way to the surface, only to be blinked back in a desperate attempt to not show weakness. The brunette wouldn't let Bellatrix see how much this was hurting her. Perhaps she should walk out. Leave the heartless bitch with just her hand for company for the rest of the night. It would serve her right. Meaningless? There were many words to describe what the two women had and not in a million years would Hermione have chosen meaningless. She couldn't do it. No matter how much her brain told her to leave and not look back, her heart yearned for her to stay. To try. Try and convince the older woman that they could be amazing, try and sate herself on whatever Bellatrix Black was willing to give despite the dull ache that was settling in her chest. _

* * *

'Did you lie?' The brunette asked softly sometime later when the two were back at Bella's place.

'What do you mean?' The dark witch queried over her mug of tea.

'When you said what we had was meaningless that night... Did you mean it or did you lie?'

'I lied.'

'Why?' Hermione looked up, tears swimming in her eyes. 'Things would have been so different if you hadn't. We could have all of this long ago.'

'I'm not like you. I'm a Slytherin not a Gryffindor. We look after ourselves before anyone else. Then you come along and for the first time in years, I can only think about looking after you. It may not have been the Gryffindor thing to do, I mean I certainly wasn't brave, brash or courageous. I couldn't risk your life being ruined by such an association with me. My innocence may have been proven but my reputation is still very much intact. I'm still viewed as a monster and you are a princess, not just in my eyes but society's too. It would never have worked.'

'You've obviously never seen Shrek then.' The brunette smirked. 'You're an idiot Bellatrix Black, and I am certainly no princess... I'm sure I showed you this morning just how _bad _I can be. What princess have you heard of that can do the things I do with my tongue?' She winked seductively as she moved to straddle the other woman's lap.

'No one, can do the things you do with your tongue. It really is magic.' She smirked. Swiping her own tongue up a slender neck.

'As much as I would love to stay in Canada forever and fuck you on a near constant basis. Perhaps we should think about going home. Andy and Cissy will be pulling their hair out by now, it's only fair we let them know that we're doing this. Plus, I owe it to the Weasley's and Harry to explain why Ron and I would never work. They need to know that I'm in love with you.' Hermione sighed as she pulled back, just out of her love's reach.

'Maybe in a few days. For now I just want to be with you, just you. As for those pesky little friends of yours, they can accept your decision or accept a well aimed curse.'

* * *

'Do you think she found her?' Narcissa questioned softly as she rested her head against her sister's.

'Yes.' Andromeda replied.

'Do you think they'll show their faces any time soon?'

'That I don't know.' The brunette chuckled. 'I suppose if things have gone well; which I'm sure they have, then they will want some time alone.'

'Draco told me that Weasley is getting restless. He's demanding we tell him where she's gone. The fool thinks he can get her back.'

'He never really had her.' Tonks chipped in. 'But from what I can gather there's quite a storm brewing over The Burrow. Even Harry has been getting a little pissy. It would be good for 'Mione to stay away a little longer.'

'No, what she needs to do is sort it all out and sooner rather than later which I'm sure she will but... Something tells me the drama has scarcely begun.' Andromeda sighed.

'Oh Merlin, don't say that. Those two idiots not being able to see their painfully obvious love for each other was frustrating enough.' The blonde groaned.

Andromeda smiled warmly at her sister. 'They've got a long way to go, but this time they've got each other.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's taken so long folks! Life is pretty hectic at the moment so god knows when the next update will be. Thanks for all the support as usual, keep it coming! Enjoy :)**

* * *

'Maybe I should visit her parents Harry, they have to know where she is.' Ron declared as he paced the Burrow kitchen, his fists clenched at his sides.

'Yeah mate maybe. I can't believe she'd run off like this.' Harry admitted with a sigh. Ginny, taking pity on her clearly upset boyfriend put an arm around his shoulders comfortingly.

'She's being growing more distant for years. Ever since the final battle. I just didn't expect her to be such a bitch about it.' The red head grumbled.

'She's just confused and scared about the wedding. Once I find her and reassure her, it will all be fine.' Ron stated, smiling smugly to himself.

'Now Ronald, you have to think clearly about this. Even if her decision did seem a bit... Irrational to you, it most likely wasn't for her.' Andromeda cut in, a frown firmly on her face. 'You should wait to hear from her rather than force your presence upon her. I can guarantee that that will end poorly, especially with a girl like Hermione.'

'She always seemed to like it when Bella was forceful.' Narcissa whispered so only her sister could hear, earning her a kick to the shins.

'No Andy, you don't know 'Mione like I do. She wants me to go to her, I just know it.'

The two sisters watched as the three youngsters left the kitchen to carry on scheming. Frowning, Andromeda turned to the Weasley matriarch.

'Molly, surely you know that Ron is about to make a huge mistake?'

'Yes, he is.' The older woman admitted, halting her cleaning for a moment to look at the brunette. 'He should not be chasing that trollop. She doesn't deserve my Ron.'

'Why is it so hard for you people to understand that she wasn't happy?' Narcissa interrupted. 'She did the honourable thing, leaving before this charade went on any further.' The blonde hissed.

'I think we should be leaving.' Andromeda sighed before dragging her seething sister towards the door. 'We'll see you soon Molly.'

'Where are we going?' Cissy frowned, trying to wriggle her way out of Andy's grasp.

'Canada, Cissy. We're going to Canada.'

* * *

Hermione squealed as she felt cold hands slip under her shirt and grasp her breasts firmly. The brunette had been enjoying the night breeze and the way the stars reflected off of the sea when her dark lover crept up behind her.

'Bellatrix Black you truly are rotten.' She hissed, desperately trying to wriggle away from the freezing digits that were busy toying with her nipples.

'Let me show you just how bad I can be...' Bellatrix husked against the girl's ear. Sending shivers down her spine.

'I know how bad you are.' The girl groaned, leaning back into the dark witch's body.

'You have no idea.' Bellatrix smirked, picking the girl up and pushing her against the nearest wall. Capturing her lips in a blazing kiss. Hermione gasped as she felt her love's fingers circling her clit.

'So wet already princess.' The dark witch growled against a pale neck, her teeth scraping across Hermione's pulse point, feeling it's beat rapidly increase beneath her tongue. The dark witch slowly pushed the tip of her finger inside the girl before pulling out, spreading her wetness over her clit and circling it teasingly.

'Please.' The brunette panted. 'Don't tease me...'

'You want me to fuck your tight cunt, until you beg me to stop?' The dark witch breathed down the girl's neck, grinning as hips shot out against her hand.

'Y-Yes.' Hermione managed to breath out before moaning loudly as three fingers were plunged inside her. The dark witch pressed her lips firmly against the brunette's swallowing her moans as her tongue invaded the girl's mouth. She set up a ruthless pace, driving in to the brunette who could do nothing but cling on for dear life.

Bellatrix groaned at the feel of her lover's nails digging into the flesh of her back. Feeling the girl begin to tense she flicked her clit with her thumb, driving her over the edge. The dark witch continued to fuck the girl senseless, driving into her while her thumb ferociously rubbed her clit. Her arm pumped through the girl's seemingly endless screams of pleasure, through her inarticulate splutters.

'Fuck... Bella, s-stop, please... I... I can't.' Hermione pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks. Bellatrix pulled out slowly, gathering the girl in her arms and holding her tightly.

'Shush my love.' She whispered against her temple. 'I've got you.'

'I love you.' Hermione whispered, her watery eyes linking with her dark lover's.

'I know princess, and I love you.' The dark witch kissed her lover's tears away. 'Lets get you to bed.'

* * *

_'You look good princess.' Bellatrix smirked as her hand gently brushed the girl's hip. The dark witch had spotted the girl stood alone by the bar, glass of champagne in hand. _

_'Thank you Miss Black, as do you.' Hermione winked while turning to face the other woman._

_'You also look bored.' _

_'You could say that.' Hermione chuckled, handing Bella her still full glass and reaching for another. _

_'I don't blame you, these events are all the same. Just wait until you've been to as many as me. Of course, there are ways to make them a bit more... Endurable.' Bellatrix smirked._

_'Oh really?' The brunette bit her lip as the dark witch's arm snaked round her, her hand resting on the small of her back._

_'Dance with me.' _

_Smiling sheepishly the brunette allowed the older woman to lead her to the dance-floor. Her cheeks flushed as the woman took one hand into her own, interlocking their fingers, while the other rested on the small of her back. Hazel gazed into onyx adoringly as the dark witch moved smoothly to the music, guiding the young Gryffindor across the dance-floor with ease and grace. _

_'I wasn't expecting you to be here.' The brunette whispered, her eyes flicking down to ruby lips that seemed to permanently smirk. _

_'I wasn't going to come. I'd much rather be with a bottle of firewhiskey, sat in the corner of a dingy bar. Watching the desperate and disconsolate fuckers drink themselves to oblivion.' _

_The brunette frowned as her eyes flicked upwards, only to find the elder's were gazing somewhere behind her. 'Doesn't that make you one of those desperate and disconsolate fuckers?' _

_'Yes princess, I suppose it does.' Bellatrix grinned as she placed a kiss to the girl's cheek softly. Hermione blinked as she heard the people clapping around her. The dance was over. 'Now, would you like to go and get a drink or would you rather dance again?' _

_'I have a much better idea than anything you've suggested tonight.' Hermione smiled softly. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow in response. 'Take me home.' _

_'Princess... As much as I want too, its not one of your best ideas.' Bellatrix sighed._

_'I don't get you Bellatrix Black. You flirt on a constant basis, merlin you even kissed me at Christmas! But when I finally make my move, it's not a good idea?' _

_'It's not that I don't want you Gryffindor.' The dark witch growled, her eyes raking the girl's body in her form-fitting LBD. 'I was just thinking of you. How bad this could be for you. Not to mention your boyfriend might get jealous.' _

_Hermione blanched until she noticed who was stood where the older woman had seemingly been glaring for the past few minutes. 'Ron is not my boyfriend.' Hermione laughed. 'I am 100% single.' _

_'That changes things slightly.' Bellatrix grumbled, her brow creased as she appeared deep in thought. Taking the plunge, Hermione pressed her lips to the older woman's. Bella's gasp provided the perfect opportunity for her tongue to invade. _

_'Fuck it. Grab your coat princess...' _

* * *

'Did you get an owl this morning too?' Hermione questioned softly as she positioned herself on her love's lap.

'About the upcoming ball? Yes, I did.' Bellatrix smiled warmly at the girl, wrapping her arms around her securely.

'What's that smile for?'

'Just thinking of one ball in particular.' Onyx orbs flickered with lust as they connected with hazel.

Hermione hummed softly. 'The one where I finally took pity on you and gave into your constant advances.' She smiled playfully, her fingers running through thick curls.

'Took pity on me? Now we both know that's rather incorrect princess... If I recall correctly I had you writhing beneath me, begging me to take you.'

'Tiny, insignificant details.' The brunette muttered against her love's lips before capturing them with her own. 'What do you think?' She asked seriously.

'I think they were rather large and very significant details myself. You offered yourself up to me. It's not like you could have ever resisted either way.'

'About this ball you troll.' Hermione scoffed while playfully slapping the dark witch's shoulder. 'Do you want to go?'

'Yes, but on one condition.'

'Of course we can have sex after.' The brunette bit her lip, her fingers running down a pale neck.

'Not exactly what I was going for but I wont turn it down.' Bella growled, her teeth attaching to the exposed skin of the girl's collarbone.

'What did you mean then?' Hermione asked breathlessly, barely able to focus on anything but the feel of the dark witch's mouth.

'I want you to go with me, as my date. Officially.'

'I'd love to Miss Black.' Hermione beamed. 'This can be how we come out.'

'Just, be prepared for some fireworks Hermione. I know you think you know your friends but realistically, you never know how people will react until they do.' Bellatrix cupped the girl's face tenderly. 'I don't want you regretting this if things don't go well... I need you to be happy.'

'I will be happy Bella, as long as I have you.'

The two witches kissed slowly and softly, their tongues melting into each other.

'Ready for another round princess?' Bellatrix winked as her hand trailed down the girl's torso.

'No. You have wrecked me this week. Is it too much effort to be romantic for five minutes?' The girl sighed exasperatedly.

'Frankly, yes. It bores me, if I can't do you then you best start putting that smart little mouth of yours to good use.'

* * *

Her lovers constant gasps and moans drove the brunette wild. Her tongue lapped at the older woman's centre hungrily. Bella had handfuls of chestnut curls and was tugging gently, her legs wrapped tightly around the girl's head while the girl sucked her clit vigorously.

'Fuck 'Mione!' She growled while the girl pushed her tongue inside her. The dark witch could feel her impending climax. Her mind and body exploded as two fingers pushed inside of her and curled, instantly hitting the right spot and sending her hurtling over the edge. It took a few moments for Bella to realise the look of panic in her young lover's eyes and the sound of the door opening.

'I told you!' Narcissa laughed, taking the galleon her older sister was offering. 'Will you two cover up, quickly.' She snapped at the two confused witches who were wrapped around each other, naked and sweaty.

'What the hell are you two doing here!?' Bellatrix fumed, summoning a blanket to cover both her and the girl.

'We wanted to put this off a bit longer but we just can't. We need to talk to you.' Andromeda explained, a sympathetic smile in place.

'Right... What was the galleon for?' Hermione asked, finally getting her thoughts back.

'I bet my dear sister here that when we arrived the two of you would be at it like hippogriffs.' Narcissa smiled smugly.

'I don't know why I even doubted it.' The middle sister grumbled.

'Look, it's great to see you both and all but what do you want?' Bella sighed.

'We know that the two of you want, need even, time to just be together but things aren't going well at home. Ronald is searching everywhere for you 'Mione, it won't be long before things get really out of hand.'

'For fucks sake.' Bella growled. Her head resting on the brunette's shoulder, inhaling her scent in an attempt to calm herself. 'That git has to ruin everything.' She whispered, for Hermione's ears only.

'Okay, so we'll come home. We've agreed to go together, officially, to the ball so that will deal with a few people at once. But, we should speak to the others first. Those closest to us.' Hermione nodded, her fingertips absent-mindedly tracing patterns on the inside of Bella's wrist.

'We just wanted you to be prepared, it's certainly not going to be easy.' Andy sighed.

'He's a typical Weasley, stubborn, stupid and down right delusional.' Narcissa scoffed.

'Guys could you just, give us a minute.' The Gryffindor smiled warmly at the sisters.

Once the two were out of view, Hermione turnt to the dark witch; her smile vanishing. 'Talk to me.' She whispered pleadingly, placing a kiss to the other woman's palm.

'I just don't want you to have any regrets about this. About us.' Bellatrix kissed her young lover's temple softly. 'Once we do this, there's no going back. We're going to upset and anger a lot of people and I need you to be sure that this is what you want.'

'How many times you daft woman?' The brunette grinned. 'This is what I want. You are what I want.'

The dark with smiled lovingly as she stroked the girl's cheek tenderly with her thumb. Pressing her lips firmly against the ones in front of her, her hand brushing against a hip teasingly.

'No.' Hermione giggled. 'There is no way your sisters are catching us at it again. I already have trouble not thinking of those two whenever I cum.'

Bellatrix smirked in what could only be described as devilishly sexy. 'Looks like we're going home princess.' She grinned kissing the girl again and again.


End file.
